The Watcher's Clan
by Black Violin
Summary: read the first paragraph...that was my original summary
1. War of the Clans

**Happy New Years! Welcome to 2007! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_When a person is born, darkness and light are made equal in the newborn's body. After time, the influences on a person's life cause the darkness and light to become uneven, like tipping a scale. Depending on the situation, the human heart will tip more towards the darkness instead of the light and visa versa. This happens more often than not. Sometimes, the scale will be tipped so much that one element will drown out the other, becoming a "pure essence". On rare occasions, the heart will stay balanced, and the darkness and light will harmonize. This creates the "grey source"._

_The grey source is indeed one of the rarest essences on Earth. It's also the most wanted. For thousands of years, a legend was secretly passed down from generation to generation within a variety of clans. It clearly states: "The harmonized ones will defend the lands from both the light and the dark; while light and dark try to change the harmonized. Do not waist your time with the pure and unbalanced: defend the ones of both darkness and light."_

_Enter: the clan of Black Stars. They are a highly successful clan in the matter of turning hearts into the pure essence of darkness. With enough willing hearts filled with pure darkness, they would be able to summon the "Legendary Dark" Thus, enshrouding the world in darkness._

_Enter: the clan of White Rain. Being also highly successful in changing the human heart, they too aim to sacrifice the willing hearts of light in order to summon the "Legendary Light" Therefore drowning the world in light._

_Enter now, and finally: the Watchers Clan. This is a clan made of unbalanced hearts, all unwanted by their own kind, and most containing an "unnecessary nature" such as fire taming, water bending, or anything of that sort. What makes this clan unique is the desire to protect the grey source and to not waver into a pure essence. It is soul duty to keep an eye on the Earth's balance. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow-we! I was just randomly writing and I think it sounds good! Ok, so it's short and not all that great but it is _definitely_ a lot better than my other ficcys (which I'm stuck on…help!!). This is just a small thing that should give you a little background info. Please review!! . (and if anyone has any better suggestions on the tittle of this fic...i welcome them!)

-B.


	2. Lingering Shadows

Night beholds strange mysteries in the town of Domino. Tonight was no different from the others. As the citizens of this overpopulated region slept comfortably in their homes, the shadows played ridiculous games. They twirled and danced about the empty streets, taking form for a matter of seconds as they rode on the wind. They were careful, however, of the street lamps lissome glow, for the light painfully killed them.

A girl around 16 watched the shadows fool around in the cover of the night sky from her bedroom window. She wanted to join them in their fun. She wanted to be as carefree as they were, with little to worry about, and play their silly games. But in fear of becoming a pure essence, she did no such thing.

You see, Alyla of the Watchers Clan was already on the brink of becoming a pure essence. Being born with the ability to tame and control the shadows, caused there to be more darkness in her heart than should be. Yearning for the darkness, as she so often did, only added to the negative side of her spirit; not as much as being with the shadows, though. To discourage this and drive away the darkness, she had to sleep with the light on and only go outside during the daylight.

"Alyla!" Someone called as they ran into her room and jumped on the bed. It was a boy who looked (and acted) about 12, though in truth, he was 15. He had messy light brown hair and matching eyes. He was a head shorter than Alyla.

"Shia!" she yelled, "You're messing up my bed!"

As a response, Shia threw a pillow at her, shouting "Pillow Fight!" Alyla grabbed the pillow thrown at her and flung it at his head. He counter attacked with another one and hit her in the side. This nonsense continued for about ten minuets, till they were both tired and giggling like little girls.

"Did you come up here to mess up my room or did you need something?" Alyla managed to ask, still slightly giggling.

"Oh yeah!" Shia ran out of the room and returned with some clothes, "Our uniforms came today!"

She unfolded them and spread them out on the disorganized bed. It was a pink jacket with a blue skirt and a blue neck bow. The entire thing, in Alyla's opinion, was hideous. She scrunched her nose in dislike at it. Shia laughed.

"It will look good on you, Alyla! All of the boys in Domino High will be gaping at you!"

"Whey do we have to do this again?" She asked. Shia wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her down to his level.

"Because, there is someone there who's heart is grey!" He replied happily, "At least that's Eien says."

"Right…" Alyla didn't like the idea of a new school. Every time they moved in order to find the grey source, the Black Stars and White Rain would get to the heart first. Then they would move again. Each move meant a new school for Alyla and Shia and new job for Eien. It was a never ending circle.

"I'm going to bed!" Shia stated, giving her a small peck on the cheek and releasing her neck, "Goodnight!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok…this chapter has a lot of holes to fill in. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask them. I'm a little bummed though…this took me forever to write and I don't know if I'll be able to finish it! I might try if I get any reviews! Review review review!!! Later!

-B.


End file.
